


Valentines Means Pie

by Suki4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suki4/pseuds/Suki4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt from a friend: Cas makes Dean a pie but Sam eats it. Cute and fluffy fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentines Means Pie

It was valentines day in the bunker, which honestly didn't mean much to those that inhabit the place. Dean was in the living room watching something on the T.V and Sam was on his laptop like always. Cas, however, was hard at work in the kitchen. The ex-angel had heard that valentines was a day to show your loved one how much you cared and that it was normally done with flowers and sweets. After hearing that Cas decided to make a pie for his loved one, since it was his favorite. He was unsure of what flavor to make it; but he remembered a song Dean liked that said something about a woman being a cherry pie, so he decided on that. 

The hardest part, Cas discovered, of making pie was getting the crust just right. He had never really baked before but he wanted this to be just right. He was in the process of mixing up the dough when he heard Dean switch off the T.V in the other room. 

"Cas, I'm going out for a bit. You gonna be alright?" The man asked as he grabbed his jacket and keys. It seemed that Dean couldn't sit still for too long without being in his car. Though this was perfect for Cas, now he could surprise Dean with the pie when he got home. 

"I'll be fine. Sam is here." He took the dough from the bowl and began to knead it on the table. The four was going everywhere but he could clean that later. After he got it in a proper ball he grabbed the rolling pin and began to flatten it. It took awhile and a few tries to make it the correct thickness and width. With that done he finally put in the pan and pressed it to fit. He looked at it proudly and grabbed the cherry filling. As he filled the pie he thought of the other things he learned about valentines day and what else he could do to show Dean how much he cared to the righteous man. He knew heart shapes were common but that didn't seem 'Dean' enough. He thought of the things that Dean liked that he could incorporate into the pie. Dean liked his car, and Busty Asian Beauties. He also liked beer and T.V and his bother, but none of those could go on a pie and none of those things would work for Valentines. 

After a bit of thinking he rolled out the dough again and draped it over the pie, crimping it together with a fork and poked some holes. He had decided that maybe the pie might be enough for Dean. Cas could simply give him the sweet and tell him happy valentines day. Cas then put the pie in the oven and set the timer. As he waited for the pie to make he went to the living room and turned on the T.V. About 45 minutes later the timer went off and cas gladly stood to go check his pie. He put on the oven mitts so as to not burn himself and pulled the pie out. The crust had turned a lovely golden brown and it smelled delicious. He decided that it was most likely done and set it out to cool so Dean could eat it later. He then went back to the living room and watched the T.V, awaiting Dean to come home so he could give him his valentine. 

Cas' eyes opened and he yawned, it seemed he had fallen asleep. He jerked up and called for Dean, making sure the man hadn't come home, ruining his surprise. Luckily it was Sam who answered: "He's not home yet." The moose called from his room. Cas sighed happily and lay back and relaxed. A few hours later, after about 2 or so episodes of Dr. Who the door opened and in came Dean. Cas perked up and smiled. 

"Welcome Home." The ex-angel would never get tired of being able to say that. Dean nodded in response and sat down. 

"Hey Cas. Whatcha watching?" Dean asked as he relaxed back in the couch, arm up over the back like always. 

"Dr. Who. I like it. The Doctor reminds me of someone…." Cas smiled softly at the man next to him. 

"Hmm.." Dean replied as he watched the show. "I think I need a beer." The man went to get up and Cas panicked. 

"I'll get it!" The shorter man stood quickly and went to get the man his beer and bring in the pie. He nearly skipped into the kitchen with happiness as he went to fetch the surprise. He grabbed the beer from the fridge and then turned to get the pie. Sam walked in the room just then and greeted him. 

"Hey Cas." The moose smiled and put a fork in the sink along with what looked like a pie pan. At first Cas thought nothing of it and went to the counter to get the pie, but when he went to grab it the pan was gone. Cas' eyes grew wide and he quickly whipped around. 

"Sam!?" He yelled at the man. "What did you do?!" The ex-angel was very upset, looking like someone just told him his hamster died. 

"I… ate… pie?" Sam was confused as to what he could of done so horribly wrong. 

"All of it?" Cas demanded, looking a bit angry now. He glared at the dish in the sink, unable to believe that Sam would ruin everything. Dean had turned the T.V down when he heard Cas yelling and began to make his way to the kitchen when he heard the word 'pie'. 

"What is going on? Why does Cas look like he is going to cry?" Dean was so confused at what he walked in on. Sam was standing there looking like a kid being scolded and Cas looked like the world was ending. Cas looked up when Dean entered, his big eyes moist and sad. Sam sighed as he looked at the ex-angel. 

"I'm sorry dude.. I didn't know it was special.. It.. It tasted really good though." Sam tried to comfort the trench coat wearing man. "I would if never thought you hadn't baked before." Sam rubbed the back of his neck nervously and shrugged at Dean. 

Dean sighed and waved his moose of a brother out of the room. "Hey Cas… Buddy what happened?" Dean asked his friend. The shorter man huffed and looked at Dean. 

"I was watching a movie about valentines day and it said that today was a day you show the ones you loved you care by giving them sweets and stuff so I made you a pie so you would feel loved and know I care…. But Sam ate it." He grumbled the last part, looking worn. "I worked hard on it and wanted it to be special. You work so hard and do so much for me. You have been taking care of me since I turned human, teaching me how to be human… You feed me and clothe me and-and… I just wanted to give something back." Cas sighed and looked at the ground, dejected about how things turned out. 

Dean smiled at his friend and patted his shoulder. "Come on buddy, it was just a pie." Though Dean loved pie, he hated seeing Cas like this. The bow legged man wrapped an arm around his friends shoulder and squeezed him tight. "And besides, Valentines day is a day for men to get sex mostly." He laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

Cas looked at the other. "Is that what you want?" He asked Dean, wanting to make it up to him.

Dean looked at him and blushed slightly. "No man, I mean men give gifts and stuff to their girlfriends in order to get sex. Friends usually don't give valentines to friends." He tried to explain to the concept to the other. 

"Dean…. You and I do share a more profound bond." Cas pointed out. "I wouldn't mind finding someone for you to have sex with." The ex-angel told his friend. 

Dean chuckled at the thought of Cas trying to pick a chick up for him. "Nah man, I have all I want right here." With that said he kissed the top of Cas' head and hugged him. Cas smiled, his face in Dean's chest now. 

"I love you Dean." Cas whispered into the mans shirt, unheard by the other.


End file.
